Constructed Horror Wiki:News
;January 6, 2009 :This Wiki has been approved! ;January 7, 2009 :Started making templates, articles, and edited the main page. ;January 9, 2009 :I finished the main page and made it look much better. Now I just need to spread the word. ;January 12, 2009 :I proposed adding ConHorror to the Parnassus Web Ring. Cross your fingers and hope for the best! ;January 14, 2009 :Made some more pages and messed around with some more things. ;January 23, 2009 :Woah! Haven't updated the news in more than a week, but it wasn't a boring week! We got new members joining and more articles! Congrats to Angeldemonboy and The Lone Marine Hicks for being some of the first users here! Hopefully, an article count of 100 could be reached. Sad news, however, is here. Erick from the sister project Pegasus has left Pegasus because of Mattkenn's proposal for external images, which angered the great artist. However, Flamefang is the new head admin and hopefully Undead will be part of Parnassus. ;January 24, 2009 :Our co-founder, Mr. 89, has come back and is trying to get to the 50 page count! We are so close! I mean, like 4 articles close! We will reach 100! ;January 27, 2009 :2 more articles until the fifty count! C'mon people! Also, we have renamed this Wiki from Undead: ConHorror to Skull: ConHorror (also known as Skully's Horror Stuff and Skully's ConHorror). Check this page for more information. ;January 29, 2009 :We have the fifty count! We are halfway to accomplishing our goal of the one hundred count! ;February 15, 2009 :Haven't updated in a long time, sorry bout that. Anyways, Happy Late Valentine's Day! We have managed to get a few new members in, which is good. Although a bit slow, we are close to the hundreds count. ;March 24, 2009 :Haven't updated for more than a month, slow business here, but gradually getting to the hundreds count. Changed the skin for the Wiki, and expanded the logo to give it more of a 'gray and black horror' theme. Maybe a custom skin? ;March 24, 2009 :Made a custom skin, but still working out the kinks of the thing. Does not show up on some pages, but looks brilliant. ;March 25, 2009 :Fixed out the kinks of the custom skin and fixed the logo. We have the ninety count! Just ten more pages and we have one hundred! ;March 26, 2009 :Yeeess! We just need five more pages and we have the ONE HUNDRED COUNT!!! ;March 31, 2009 :ONE HUNDRED!!!! (Not 9000, lawl, :P) Thanks to ManOfBlackWind and his City of Horror maze, we have the one hundred's count!!! ;December 13, 2010 :Zombie's foot, I haven't been here for over a year. But I'm back now, and I'll (hopefully) try to get things out of the grave again. Here's to the coming Christmas, New Year, ConHorror birthday, then my birthday! ;January 1, 2011 :Happy New Year to all Horrorholics! : : ---- STAND BY FOR MORE UPDATES! ---- Would you like to subscribe to the wiki newsletter? Category:ConHorror